


Netflix n’ Chill.

by forelleastar



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Confessions, F/M, First Time, Modern AU, Pillow Talk, Smut, a bit aged up, cringey jokes, plance, plance smut, side comments, some language, these guys are fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forelleastar/pseuds/forelleastar
Summary: Pidge and Lance hang out at Pidge’s House, just Netflix n’ Chill. When things start to get a bit out-of-hand.this was written as I thought what these two would say, i don’t know if i went a bit out of character but they’re aged up here. (18-21)(first smut holy sht—)





	Netflix n’ Chill.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be reviewing for tests, but screw it. First time writing a smut and Plance fanfic! Enjoy.

Here we are. All set upstairs at the family hall of the Holts’ lovely home. It was a warm summer afternoon, though the sun was already setting and the air conditioner of the room was comforting. 

“Whoa. Did he seriously ate that?” Lance blurted out, leaning forward to get a closer look at the screen. “What the hell?? Did he seriously swallowed some damn coins?!” 

Pidge snorted. “Yeah, he’s pretty all up on his marriage. Too bad he fucked it up.” 

Here they are, watching a Netflix film named “Naked.” Where a man is running through a time-loop in order to save his marriage. The movie choice was quite odd, but the two teenagers wanted to watch something that caught their interests. Lance suggested Comedy, while Pidge insisted Sci-Fi or anything that could make her question the existence of life.

Hence this movie was picked, and here they are, focused on the screen. Pidge was curled up in her lime-green blanket on the left end of the couch. Despite being in summer break, the AC that was spitting out ribbons of cold air was bothering her a bit as time passed by. Lance, still wearing the same old jacket he worn for years, was settling a couch pillow on his lap on the other end, a bit uncomfortable.

”It’s kind of getting cold. Could you turn off the AC?” Lance turned his head to the girl, while she groaned. “Uh, I don’t know if you noticed but I’m enjoying it. It’s cozy. So no thanks.” 

She was feeling pretty hot down there anyways. She wanted to cool down, and hide the flame burning up inside her. 

Lance frowned at her statement. He started to stare at her, as well did she, then laid his eyes on the so-called ‘cozy’ fabric that must’ve made his friend relaxed. He was somehow curious of what the blanket felt like.

”You’ve been clinging onto that blanket. Mind if I join you?” He asked his permission. 

This caused Pidge to lit up red and she swore she felt her cheeks aching a bit. She covered her half of her face with the blanket, hiding her smile. “I mean— yeah, um, sure.” She felt her legs squirm underneath and she knew things weren’t going to end well.

Lance, on the other hand, was redder than ever. He still held on the couch pillow on his lap, concealing something poking out in his pants, and slowly shifted inside the fuzzy fabric. 

Yep, this was actually nice! If both of them should think. Rather than still watching the hilarious and explicitly ridiculous scenes on the Flat-TV, they were too distracted on how close they were that if they just closed the gap between them, they would feel the loving feeling of contact. 

A hug? A cuddle? Pidge ran a lot of scenarios in her mind. This was a moment in her life that she wouldn’t forget, it was confusing but also heart-fluttering at the same time. Lance, unlike her, created dirty and disturbingly lustful daydreams in his mind - which caused his hardness to go higher. That’s when things started to go down.

Pidge could feel the fluffy pillow on Lance’s lap under them. She was disturbed as it was nudging her thighs repeatedly, she wondered why. She looked at the taller boy next to her and she could visibly see him sweat and twitch a bit, she could also hear his foot tapping on the floor.

She wanted to break the slight tension. “Hey, what’s up? You look like you’re about to shit yourself.” She laughs lightly. He chuckles nervously at her, “Something like that. But it’s not completely shit.” 

“Oh so piss? The bathroom’s on the ri-“ 

“No, you know what I mean...right?” 

Oh no. Pidge could imagine hearing a glass break inside her head. This is where she started to lose control of herself and her temptations. Of course she knew exactly what he meant, and she did observe his actions earlier when they first started.

It wasn’t the first time Lance came to her house, maybe it was the first time they were alone in her house. No friends, no family, not even Bae Bae.

Lance was too embarrassed by his honest answer, yet he still felt excited. 

The two of them awkwardly looked away from each other. What were they even going to do? Continue the movie while Lance is having a boner beside her? Change the movie into Dora the Explorer so Lance could help Dora rather than pleasing himself?

Pidge was nowhere in denying this. She wanted it too, but it’s wrong and she’s scared. But she has no choice, and she wants to take advantage of this opportunity.

”So you’re hard?”

”Yes.”

”You have a boner?”

”Yes.”

”You’re turned on right now?”

”Yes.”

”Why are you turned on?”

Lance feels his throat swell. “Isn’t it obvious? We are exactly alone, in this room, with your parents and brother away, hell, even Bae Bae!” 

Pidge didn’t quite get it and was doubting it. “Who would be hard at this very moment?” She scratches her chin. “I mean, it’s not like you ARE thinking about me right?” 

“No I am actually thinking about you right now.” Lance admits his desires and he smiled at her little squeal. 

“You have got to be shitting me.” She only tries to laugh it off. “You’re fucking with me right?” She thinks as it is a joke.

Lance grins. “I mean if you’re down.” 

She realizes what she had just said that suggested something other than a simple vulgar expression. 

She feels her heart race faster, it was painful. She had already heard that he wanted this too, from his own words, coming from his own mouth. The arousal was getting higher. 

“I’m down. If you want to do this.” She holds his hand and leans on his side. Pidge felt the slight panic-like jump his body made. She giggled at it.

He lowers his face on the crown of her head. “What’s so funny Pidgey?” He nuzzles the brunette strands of hair with his nose. 

“I’m just laughing at the fact that you’re scared.” 

“Hey I am fucking not!” They both laughed but still maintained the close range with each other. 

Then silence came, and all they could do was look, deep down into each other’s eyes. The orbs started to fill up, full of lust, it was hypnotizing. They swore they could hear the other’s breathing, even with the movie still running in the background. 

Lance pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pidge did the same, pulling him by his neck as they finally brushed their lips together, it tasted amazing, it was too addicting, the most important part is, it was both their first time.

Time began to run again. They pulled away from each other, shocked by their actions. It felt natural to them even though they weren’t possibly a couple. Their eyes were wide in shock. 

“Holy shit. Did we just?” Lance asked her. 

“I don’t know. I don’t fucking know anymore.” She felt so timid about what she did, that she never knew she was capable of doing. “Listen. Lance, I don’t want to be one of your play girls or damn side chicks. We’re goddamn friends right?”

Lance was suddenly offended by this. Did she truly believed that? “What? No! No, I mean yes! We are friends of course. But I want us to be something more than friends.” 

Pidge’s hope was lit up. She was hearing words that she wanted to hear a long time ago. But she tried to shake him a bit. “What? Best friends?” 

“What the fuck? No! Aren’t we best friends currently anyway?” The two laughed yet again. 

“Come on Lance. Get to the point. I’m not believing this in any bit.” She was lying, she was only attempting to confirm it. A proper confession was needed.

”Okay look. I’m not a play-guy anymore, I don’t look for ladies to toy with. That was all in the past! I know me and Allura were a thing, but we didn’t work out, we’re still good though I fell out of that fucking romance a long time ago.” His pride was lowered at this very moment, thank God he wasn’t doing this in public.

”So because you and Allura broke up, you resorted to me? I’m like a second option?” Pidge was starting to feel a bit disturbed at his claim.

He was surprised to hear this from her, but he knew he had to tell her the truth and prove her. “No. You don’t know yet but I am fucking in love with you. Every day with every inch of you.” 

Pidge’s expression went blank but she was of course, interested. “I’m listening.”

”It started while I was dating Allura. It’s why we broke up. I just couldn’t find the same feeling with her rather than I’m with you. You make me feel like I’m still me you know? I don’t have to change myself or have to groom myself as some sort of douchebag of a Prince Charming. Every time I’m with you, it honestly completes my day.”

Pidge was speechless at this point.

”You’re so fucking precious when you smile, like holy shit, it must be contagious because it makes me smile too! And you might not even know it yourself, but you high-key turned hot. I know you don’t like acting all Barbie-girly, but you still dress so damn pretty, your damn curves and body, it makes my head rush into things you don’t want to know!” 

That was the breaking bit.

”It’s not a ‘like’ or crush kind of feeling. I love you, that’s final. You are the most beautiful thing that ever came into my life. You literally make me happy every fucking day.” 

Pidge gulped. “Don’t worry loverboy. I love you too anyways.” 

She crashed her lips on his again, then letting his tongue enter her mouth, they were actually making out. She pulled him vigorously as she fell on her back. He was pinning her on the couch.

She noticed his erection raging inside his pants that made her smirk. Out of nowhere started to become a seductive type, she was smirking at him and was teasing his hardness with her hand. 

“Stop teasing me Pidgey. You don’t want that guy all angry with you.” He whispered, his voice becoming husky. 

“But that’s what I want Lance. I know you want that too, right?” Lance didn’t liked to be beaten by his flirting game, he decided to dig down on her neck. Licking and sucking the flesh. “A-ahh...Hey, not so hard.” 

He took awhile to place at least six hickeys around her neck and collarbone. “Sorry babe. But I don’t like how the other kids look at you at school, you’re mine now.” 

“Hmph. I knew I should’ve stayed a nerd.” She touched the blushing marks on her.

He laughed. “You’re still a nerd. The way you explain to me how binary codes work turns me on.” 

“Do I have to make Tech Pillow Talks now?” Both of them still made out, panting while talking. It was difficult but communicating with your partner while doing the first step of making love is important!

”Yeah. You 0010110 my 11101010.” 

“Oh my God stop. Those aren’t even right.”

”You turn my CPU on.” 

“Lance, no.” 

“You should check my disc, it can blow your motherboard.”

Pidge pulled him by his neck. “Then you plug your chords in me now.” 

“Pffft. Pidge seriously?” 

“You’re the one who started this nonsense. We sound so fucking horrible.” They were just having a fun time messing around with this indecent activity. When suddenly Lance started to tug her shirt. 

He looks at her. “May I?” She nods in reply. He then proceeds with caution, making sure not to rip off her clothes from the male instinct he is holding back.

He starts with her waist-fit shirt that hugged her entire body. Her shape was so intriguing, he wanted to see it exposed. He slowly lifted the shirt, and what was left was olive-green laced bra. He was in awe when he saw the figure in front of him.

She wanted to tease him more. “No touching yet.” She pushes him away, and leaves a tiny distance between them. She starts to pull down her cycling shorts and reveals a the same olive-green laced panty. “I’m checking if you can hold that in. You’ll get a better reward if you do.”

”I know it’s been a long while to do this and you’re making me wait for it?!” Lance was annoyed, more annoyed when she giggled like a little girl. 

“Hey. I’m not rushing into this.” She throws her shorts away.

“We already rushed into it. We haven’t even dated properly yet.” She slowly pulls a string of her bra off, resting on her arms. 

“It was in the heat of moment, but I couldn’t care less.” She lies down back into her earlier position. A pillow that would support her head and her blanket, touching her skin.

Lance was still processing what he was seeing, at the same time, frowning at her. He waited for her signal. “Am I going to watch you masturbate?” 

“Don’t know. I know you want to put something in than seeing me do that.” She directs her fingers on her wet, probably, soaking wet panties. “Hey Lance, aren’t you going to undress your ‘hot bod’ as you brag off during Biology Class?”

He hummed. “Don’t know. I know you wouldn’t handle it anyway.” He undressed, putting his jacket away then lifting his shirt off. 

Just from the sight of developed abs, Pidge had started to admire the build. They weren’t that buff, they weren’t that undeveloped either, it was just right for a body image to him. 

He noticed her shy face. “Like what you see Pidgey?” 

“Mm. Yeah. I do like it. I’d also like to see someone else down there.” She points towards her pants. 

Without hesitation he unzipped his pants, and his member had already gone loose, out from the cage. “Am I allowed to touch yet?” 

“Can I...touch you first?” A sudden flow of fear came to her. He saw this. “Sure thing, just be careful and have fun.” but still letted her to do as she please.

”I’m not a kid going to a carnival Lance.” She laughs lightly and crawls to him. She was face-to-face to a man’s manhood. She wasn’t sure what to do, she was conflicted a bit about it. But she slowly touched it, holding it in her hand and moving it upward then downward. The small moans of Lance that were heard approved her skills in a first-time handjob.

“It’s like this right?” She knew how to play her game. Looking innocent as her lovely eyes reach his.

He kept moaning. “God, you look so beautiful doing that.” He pets her a bit and she hums to his hand. “Lick it. Put it in your mouth.” 

Pidge wasn’t the type to obey. She was stubborn as hell, but she did as she was told. Besides, she was into it. She licks the tip, then to the bottom, her saliva covering the skin and his manhood, it had no taste, it smelled bad but that made her more hornier. 

Slowly sliding it in her mouth as it turned slippery than what she thought. She gasped at what felt like an ice cream popsicle had went in her mouth too far. Lance gently pushed her head downwards and up, she was beginning to learn how to bob herself.

”Fuck, that’s good. Holy shit. Is this really your first time?” He was feeling a lot of satisfaction. He was struggling to keep it in but he couldn’t take it too much.

He knew he was about to burst. “Shit, shit, shit. Pidge I’m going to cum, i-in your m-mouth.” Pidge ‘mmed’ at his warning. “Fuck!” He shot out his fluids in her mouth, she was screaming whilst his manhood still in. 

Finally pulling out, she was panting and splattered with his cum. From hair to mouth to breasts. She was panting, “Whoa. That was intense. Especially for me, my jaw is tired.” She looks at his cum as some sort of subject.

”Babe. Don’t look at that, those are tiny babies.” He jokes about it, she shrugs it off. “I’m sorry. I guess I got out of hand.”

”Oh I don’t know what it would be like when you are going to be in me.” She remarks him. “Don’t be rough.” 

He lets her on top of him, as she places herself and her entrance right on top of his erection. She starts to rub herself on it. “I like teasing you. I’m sorry.” 

Not listening to her comment, he removed her bra that revealed grown breasts. If his shocking finesse was his abs, hers was breasts he have never seen before, well, not hidden. 

“God. This is what I was talking about earlier. You’ve got a nice rack.” He gropes them softly, and pinches one of her nipples.

“—Haugh!” Pidge moans unexpectedly. Lance looks at her.

”I didn’t know you could moan like that.”

“Shut up. Pretend you didn’t hear that.” 

“What? No! I want to hear that more!” 

He begins groping both breasts.

”L-lance no! Haaaah!” Pidge was surprised herself, she never knew she could make arousing noises like that. Discovery was a huge key to this indecent activity. “Stop it. Those are s— Hnnn! Sensitive!” 

He continues anyway. He loves the noise, it doesn’t stop him from being a man. Both of them didn’t remember they had both of their genitals rubbing each other that Lance’s just slipped in.

”Haaaaaaaah!!” Pidge could feel her hymen rip immediately. Both of Lance’s hands let go of the soft sensation he was holding, he felt a much more extreme feeling than masturbating.

”Oh my God, you feel so fucking amazing inside. It’s so hot!” He feels his manhood twitch inside her. He can’t hold back, he knows Pidge was feeling the opposite.

”Lance what the hell! Why did you fucking slipped in without telling me, retard!” She winced in pain, there were tears in her eyes.

Lance tried not to move but still reached to her for reassurance. “Hey, hey, Pidgey calm down. It hurts at the start, it’ll feel good later on. I’m really sorry.” 

“Sorry my ass!” She waited for minutes to make the pain stop. It was fading away sooner than she thought.

”Can I move now?” 

“W-wait...” She moves on her own to check.

”Well...?”

”You could try.” 

He moves in a simple rhythm. He held her so dearly. “I love you Katie.” Hearing her name made her feel safer, despite the little burning and pricking movement in her, it was now going away and she started to feel the pleasure she craved.

”Ahhh, that feels good. Haaanngh— Hhh—“ 

“You look so adorable riding me.” Lance cups her cheek and kisses her then it shifted to making out. This was what they were waiting for. He was pulling in and out of her, words can’t describe what they were enjoying.

He started to go a bit faster-paced. She was doing her own part as well, slamming herself on top of him. 

“You’re in so deep babe, a-aahhhn!” She places both of her hands on his chest as support, she wanted to be at the same sync. 

Faster. Faster. Faster.

The rhythm was faster. You could hear the sound of clapping, she was dripping wet that, it was perfect to lubricate him making him go faster. 

“Fuck. Shit. Pidge I’m going to—“ He grabbed her, pulling her near his chest, laying down on him, as he did his own speed. It was hardcore if you were to search it on a porn site. He was practically slipping and sliding his manhood in her without resting. She wasn’t even moving anymore, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

”Fuck! Oh my god! Oh my god!! Lance you’re fucking me so fucking fast. Haaaaaah!!” 

“Goddamn you’re so fucking tight! Katie!” 

“Lance!” 

Then, they both climaxed at rhe same time. She felt her insides being poured by hot semen, while he felt her squirting outside even when they are both still in-out of each other. 

They panted. They breathed. They had a time-out. She was cradled by him in his arms. 

“Hey quick question.” Lance nudges her.

”Yeah?”

”Are you on the pill or...?”

She makes a worried expression, gasping, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god!...

...Yes.” 

Lance panicked for a second and playfully punched her. “You almost had me there. Don’t scare me with that.” 

She was giving him her signature laugh, it was heartwarming to hear that. He held her in his arms, closer. They were tired from all that love-making, or anyway, sex. 

They rested on each other. The comfort they give was stronger than the comfort they had as friends. It was more on trust, and the love that they felt somewhat.

”I can’t believe the guy that I liked just screwed me today.” Pidge informs him.

He forgot the important part. “We ARE a thing now right? You know, the lovey-dovey stuff.”

She smiles. “Of course we are. But I don’t know about the sex part.”

”Okay that will be only this one time!”

”On the day of our confessions? That’s messed up bro!”

They laughed and laughed like there was no tomorrow. 

“So, Netflix n’ Chill next time?”

”Sure. After exams.” 

“Awesome! Wait what exams?”

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Allurance shippers. It’s actually one of my ships too! I’m just a little part of the garden lol.
> 
> Man this was quick. I just wanted to take some time off from Political Topics and English Reviewers.


End file.
